soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lulu Spencer
Lesley Lu "Lulu" Spencer Falconeri is a fictional character from the original daytime soap opera, General Hospital. Born on-screen in 1994, the character is currently being portrayed by, Emme Rylan. Casting Backstory Lulu is born as Lesley Lu Spencer on August 8, 1994 to Luke and Laura Spencer. She is named after her maternal grandmother, Dr. Lesley Webber and the alias "Lu" which her mother once used. Laura asks her close friend, Tiffany Hill to be Lulu's godmother. Lulu is initally raised in her parents' hometown of Port Charles with her big brother, Lucky; however, due to Luke's involvement with mobster, Sonny Corinthos, Lulu's infancy is plagued with danger causing her mother to leave town with her at one point. As a toddler, Lulu is diagnosed with aplastic anemia forcing her long lost half-brother, Nikolas Cassadine to come to town and donate bone marrow to save Lulu's life. After her parents divorce in 2001, Lulu is primarily raised by her mother until 2002, when Laura suffers from a severe psychotic break, after she is led to believe she killed her adoptive father, Rick Webber. Following Laura's hospitalization, Lulu is sent to with Lesley. As of October 2005, Lulu is said to be 17 years old re-establishing her birth year as 1988. Storylines 2005–2008 Lulu proves to be too much for Lesley to handle and forces Luke to take a more active role in her life. Lulu moves in with Luke and her new step-mother, Tracy Quartermaine at her family's mansion. Still resenting Luke for abandoning her, Lulu begins acting out. After her graduating from high school, Lulu teams up with Diego Alcazar to break up her step-brother Dillon Quartermaine and his wife, Georgie. After leading Dillon to believe that Georgie and Diego are having an affair, Lulu loses her virginity to Dillon, and ends up pregnant. Lulu makes the heart breaking decision to terminate her pregnancy in September 2006. Later, Lulu is finally reunited with her mother face to face in November 2006 when Laura briefly recovers from her catatonic state. Before Laura is falls back into her comatose like state, she admits that she doesn't believe she killed her step-father; she vows to clear her mother's name. In early 2007, Lulu along with several others are taken hostage by Jerry Jacks at her cousin, Carly's hotel, The Metro Court. After the hostage crisis, Lulu and Dillon intercept a letter from the late Alan Quartermaine which reveals that her father's arch rival and her mother's ex-husband Scott Baldwin was actually behind Rick's murder; to keep her father from killing Scott, Lulu hides the truth. Lulu befriends mob tech-man Damian Spinelli who has a crush on her. With Spinelli's help, Lulu discovers that Lucky and Elizabeth Webber's son, Jake was actually fathered by Jason Morgan. In the spring of 2007, Lulu begins dating Logan Hayes breaking the hearts of her other suitors, Spinelli, Dillon and Milo Giambetti. Meanwhile, Logan is revealed to be Scott's long lost son. However, the relationship is short lived thanks to Maxie Jones who wants to get revenge on Lulu for breaking up her sister Georgie's marriage to Dillon. Lulu befriends the mysterious Johnny Zacchara, the son of insane mobster, Anthony Zacchara. Meanwhile, Port Charles is being terrorized by the Text Message Killer, aka Diego Alcazar. After Lulu and Johnny consummate their relationship, Lulu gets a new job working as Kate Howard's assistant along with Maxie. 2009–2011 2012— References External Links Spencer, Lulu Category:Spencer family Category:Hardy/Webber family Category:Corinthos family Category:General Hospital: Night Shift characters